Trevor Slattery
Trevor Slattery is a recurring antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving as a supporting antagonist of the 2013 Marvel film Iron Man 3 and the protagonist of the 2014 short All Hail the King. He is a drug-addicted actor who was hired by Aldrich Killian to inpersonate the infamous Mandarin of the Ten Rings in order to covert Killian's true plot. He was portrayed by Ben Kingsley. Biography ''Iron Man 3'' Being a washed-up actor, Slattery was hired by Killian of A.I.M. to pose as the Mandarin as part of Killian's true plan to cover his failed Extremis experiments. To that end, Slattery (posing himself as the Mandarin) publicly announces his responsibility behind a Extremis attack every time one of Killian's experiments failed and caused a great number of casualties. When Tony Stark's friend Happy Hogan was caught in an Extremis attack that left him injured while Slattery took responsibility for the attack, an angered Stark vows to track down Slattery and make him pay for his crimes. However, unknown to Stark, Killian took the opportunity to kidnap U.S. President Matthew Ellis (thanks to Vice President Rodriguez, who is in league with Killian), just as Stark arrived to confront Slattery in his mansion. However, Stark soon learn that Killian is the true mastermind behind the attacks and that he paid Slattery to pose as the Mandarin to cover his involvement the entire time in exchange for the fame and lavish lifestyle that Slattery desired. Following the death of Killian and his Extremis soldiers, a drunken Slattery is last seen being arrested for his involvement with Killian. Despite his arrest, Slattery is astounded to see the press awaiting his arrival, feeling very satisfied that he finally got the fame he craved for all his life. ''All Hail the King'' Slattery was sent to Seagate Prison, where he is idolized by many inmates for his actions, even getting an inmate named Herman to serve as his bodyguard and butler. A news reporter named Jackson Norriss comes by for a documentary on Slattery's life. To that end, Slattery explained to Norriss of how he lost his mother during the 60s and his role as a main character in a rejected TV pilot. While relating the history of the Mandarin, Norriss retrieved a handgun he had concealed inside his videocamera, immediately killing the guards. Norris then revealed himself to be a Ten Rings operative, as he was assigned by the real Mandarin to take in Slattery for questioning. Herman tried to save Slattery by attacking Norriss, but the latter just stabbed Herman in the neck, much to Slattery's shock. An angry Slattery picked one of the guns from the guards' corpses and was able to hold Norriss at gunpoint, intending to kill him to avenge Herman's death, but Norriss disarmed him, intending to deliver him to the real Mandarin as ordered. It is unknown what happened to Slattery afterwards. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Inmates Category:Extravagant Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Category:Elderly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Inconclusive Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Addicts